


MX Anthology

by OhMyShowho



Category: Monbebe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyShowho/pseuds/OhMyShowho
Summary: ٠ ✤ ٠ _ It's getting really cold Hyung, don't you want your jacket back ? I'm worried about you. ٠ ✤ ٠٠ ✤ ٠ _ Why are you always reacting as if you weren't a woman who deserves to be loved ? ٠ ✤ ٠٠ ✤ ٠ [Multi-pairing] ٠ ✤ ٠Proofreading and translation by the Ninie team ♡
Kudos: 3





	1. New year

_ Kihyunnie... whispers Hoseok, a bit annoyed.

_ Mmh, he mumbles.

_ Why are you always going into my bed when I'm not around ? sighs the muscled guy standing in front of his bed. Yours is one meter away !

_ I don't like to sleep alone, it helps me to be in your bed, it convinces me that I'm not really alone, he whispers with a tired voice.

_ Love, sighs the older.

Hoseok becomes instinctively weak when he sees this little hamster, lying under his covers, bare-chested and his little tired mud poking out of the duvet.

He has never dared to wake Kihyun up even if, for some weeks now, he used to slide in Hoseok's bed while he was training or working in the recording studio.

The older always ended up sleeping in Kihyun's bed, but he didn't sleep well in it. So tonight, he dared to wake the main singer up.

_ Your bed is warm now, I will surely not go back to cold mine, cried the short guy out, with an adorable voice.

After a small sigh, the older one slid under the sheets too. He was thinking about how much he wanted to sleep in his bed and how much the inside of the bed was warm and comfy.

Kihyun moves back a bit, and when the second singer was well installed, the tiny hands of the first one grabs shyly the t-shirt Hoseok decided to wear with respect for the younger, resting his head into the neck of the muscular man.

His ears became red, the latest wraps the torso of the smaller one with his impressive arms, a shy smile on his lips. He kissed his forehead and fondled his hair for a long time, his heart beating faster and faster.

_ You can sleep here as much as you want, whispers the owner of the bed. I don't want you to feel alone, never.

_ Now that I tasted your warmth, I intend to enjoy it, replied the smaller.

٠ ✤ ٠  
𝓔𝓷𝓭  
٠ ✤ ٠


	2. Roommates

_ Hyung, remove your makeup, you can't sleep like that, sighs the maknae laying on his bed.

_ Mmmh, mumbles gently Minhyuk.

_ You're a little monster ! grumbles the younger.

The latest finally stands up, understanding that his roommate would never deign to remove the makeup that beautifies his face's skin, came closer fastly and kneeled near him. He soaks the cotton wool with makeup remover and gently put it on his friend's cheek. Minhyuk smiles lovingly and takes his phone to film this tender and loving moment.

_ What are you doing Hyung ?

_ I film you to show to Monbebes how you take care of me.

_ Do you want to remove the makeup on your eyes with the makeup remover ?

_ Mmh.

_ Close your eyes, order the younger.

_ Mmh.

The singer complies and waits patiently while Changkyun strokes the cotton wool one or two times on each part of his cute little face.

He insists on his eyes.

_ You won't rip my eyes off, right ?

_ That's the way we must do it, he explains collectedly.

And the mouth.

_ Why are you cleaning my teeth ?

_ Here it is Minhyukkie Hyung, he sighs while ignoring his useless questions. Now you can sleep, smiles the smaller, moving away from his friend's bed.

_ Wait baby Kyun, come back !

_ Mmh, what is it ? he asks, coming back slowly, looking sleepy.

Minhyuk lets appear a dumb smile on his face, looking at the tired angel standing in front of him. He finally lays on his belly, his arms crossed under his head, and a happy look on his clean face.

_ Could you give me some massage ? said the older, begging with his puppy eyes.

_ Damn, MinMin Hyung, sighs the younger while rubbing his eyes. Aren't you supposed to be tired ?

_ I always am, but my back is hurting me a lot, please Kyunnie, insists the older.

The said Kyunnie, who can't resist in front of his lovely Hyung, complies with his demand and climbs on his back, his legs on both sides of his friend.

He uncovers the latest and put his little hands on the older's shoulder blades.

For long minutes, any word is said, the only sound breaking the atmosphere is the sweet melody coming from Minhyuk's phone.

The breath of the person lying under Changkyun is getting lighter, and that's how the younger understand that his Hyung fell asleep, a smile on his lips.

He stands up, puts the cover on Minhyuk's back, and fondles gently his sunshine's hair, copying the tender smile painted on his lips.

_ Good night Minhyukkie Hyung.

٠ ✤ ٠  
𝓔𝓷𝓭  
٠ ✤ ٠


	3. Ice cream

_ Hoseokkie ! whines Minhyuk, stomping his feet, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table.

_ I'm not going out, Hyukkie, I insist, comfortably sitting on the sofa.

_ Come on ! Be good baby Seokkie ! I want ice cream ! It's a pregnant woman's need, okay ? Please ! Begs MinMin with his irritated voice at this late hour.

_ Go buy it yourself in this case ! I say, angry, tired and lazy.

_ My knee hurts, He whimpers, knowing full well how to trick me.

_ Okay, I sigh while quickly standing up to put on my coat, looking like I'm carrying the whole world on my back.

_ You're an angel ! exclaims the youngest.

I responded by another sigh and finally left the dorm.

The air is fresh on this May night, but it is still bearable, even without a scarf.

The wind is pretty cold though, and the fact that I've left my cozy, overheated nest doesn't really help me to think that it's a good spring night.

Minhyuk is lucky to have someone so kind like me by his side.

Because to go out at two in the morning, for food, you really have to like your friends. And let's face it, I never say no to ice cream.

_ Wait for me Hyung ! I can hear behind me. Stop !

The voice that I would recognize among a thousand, the sound so deep, strong, and soft at the same time. Even breathless, his voice is sublime.

_ What are you doing here Kyunnie ? I asked, surprised to see him outside when he's usually so lazy.

_ MinMin told me that you were going to buy ice cream and I wanted some too. So I thought that I should join you, cause you don't know which taste I like, he shyly smiles, walking by my side, his arms balancing exaggeratedly like a child.

_ You know, you could've just texted me, I raised my eyebrows, amused.

_ Yeah, that's true... Whatever, let's just say I wanted to get some fresh air, he practically whispers.

_ You could have put on something warmer, I sighed, as I put my coat on his shoulders.

_ I thought the weather was better, he mutters as he watches the ground beneath his feet...

_ But, if you get sick, you'll be very upset, I insist.

_ Says the guy who gets sick every week, doesn't he ? he giggles.

_ Yah ! I scream

_ You can't think of anything else to say because you know I'm right, he taunts me as he walks faster.

As planned, I simply walk forward, admiring the back of the youngest one, one meter in front of me. He's so cute with my coat too big for him. The sleeves are too long, and the stitching on the shoulders falls way too low which makes him incredibly adorable. I have a crazy desire to hug him. This little soft and fragile being, I would do anything to protect him from the world, even though most of the time, he's the one who protects me. Except for dance, but that doesn't really count.

_ Yah Hyung ! he screams.

_ Mmh ? I ask, distracted.

_ You are not listening to me ! he sulks, turning around to me, not moving a muscle.

His furrowed eyebrows, his angry little face, his angry little face, his dissatisfied child look...

Please, turn around if you don't want me to snap.

_ Let's hurry up, it's cold, I complained. You can choose the ice cream you want, that's on me.

_ Yeah ! he screams.

_ Shut up, I whisper embarrassed. It's 2:00 AM dude !

_ Killjoy, he grumbles, while start walking again, waddling like a happy child.

_ Do you want a Snicker with the pot of Baskin-Robbins ? I ask.

_ Yessss, he adorably smiles, letting his dimples sublimate his face.

_ Good, I sighed, rolling my eyes, let's check out.

_ Thank you Hoseokkie Hyung ! he thanked me, jumping up and down in front of the store.

_ Your welcome, I smile satisfied to see him happy.

He offers me a little kiss on the cheek, walks happily towards our dormitory, and I follow him shyly, with my heart pounding in my chest.

_ It's really getting cold Hyung, don't you want your jacket back ? I'm worried about you, he whispers, standing in the middle of the deserted street, looking sadly at me.

Damn it, why does everything look four times worse tonight ?

Why is it that tonight I think he's even cuter than usual ?

Why does he seem more considerate tonight ?

It's late, I'm tired, that must be it.

_ Hyung ? he insists, worried that I won't answer anything.

_ Move forward Changkyun, please, I breathe and start walking again.

He says nothing and continues on his way, slightly backward.

I can hear his little footsteps behind me.

Even that, I think it's cute. Please help me.

_ Did I do or say something bad, Hyung ? I hear shyly behind my back.

I turn around after taking a deep breath of fresh air and look at him, his moist eyes tearing at my heart.

Look at this adorable kitten, he looks lost and scared, what else can I do but adopt him ?

And that coat... never again let anyone make him wear something too big for him or I promise a scandal.

Without further thought, I walk over to him and tenderly hold him in my arms, one hand caressing his back and the other gently patting his head.

He doesn't move and after a few long seconds, his hands cling to my sweater.

_ I'm not angry, little kitten, I whispered, near his temple.

_ Good, I was afraid I'd hurt you, he breathes, relieved. Your cheek is icy, please put your coat back on, he said, taking it off and placing it on my shoulders.

Facing each other, only a few poor centimeters separate us. I smile tenderly at him, warm in my coat, while I see him shivering.

_ No no no no, we have to hurry home, you're cold too ! And don't tell me it's not serious ! I said angrily while grabbing his hand and then started jogging.

_ No, wait ! he's trying to say, out of breath.

_ What ? I sighed as I stopped for the umpteenth time.

He comes up to me and slides his arms under my coat. His head automatically lands in my neck, and I think for sure he must have heard my heart beating against my rib cage.

_ How do you expect us to get to the dorm like this honey ? I asked, lost.

He then leaps up with a quick, flowing gesture and wraps his legs around my waist. Surprisingly we almost fall forward, but I react quickly and my balance does its job perfectly.

_ Let's go, he whispers to my ear.

I start walking like this with difficulty, an idiot smile on my lips, my body and heart warm.

_ Hyung, he sighs against my skin, his arms around my neck.

_ Mmh ?

_ If I followed you tonight, that's because I wanted to spend some time with you, he confesses.

_ Oh, really ? I whispered, caught out off guard.

_ I like being alone with you, it's nice. But we never get the chance, he said in a sulky voice.

_ I understand how you feel, it's indeed very pleasant, I smile, tenderly.

_ Hoseokkie, he continues.

_ Yes, Kyunnie ?

_ Have you ever wanted to kiss me, too ?

_ S-sorry ? I ask, stunned.

_ Nothing, it's not important, I'm tired, he concludes.

I put him down on the ground, and try to catch his gaze, my brain boiling, and my heart about to stop.

He is staring at my sweater, his hands clinging to it, and is probably waiting for me to share my opinion on the matter with him.

_ I'm sorry, I should never have said that it's ridiculous, I don't know what got into me, he chuckles, looking at me nonchalantly. I'm warmed up now, he says as he walks away. Let's go.

I grab his arm before he leaves completely, and place my hands on his adorably soft cheeks. He looks slightly surprised at me but lets it happen.

_ It happens to me so often, if you only knew, I mumbled with wobbly legs.

His eyes triple in size, and his ears all turn red.

My God, he's so adorable.

_ And, tonight... he tries, embarrassed.

_ Tonight, even more than on other days, I answer with sincerity.

_ So, let yourself go, he whispers, staring at me with his eager and shy gaze.

Smiling, I instantly pounce on his lips.

They are soft, silky, cute, soft, tender, adorable, perfect.

He clings tighter to my top, and our lips caress each other for very long minutes.

My brain and my heart have been liquefied for a while, and I can't help but keep smiling, even though this chaste and divinely wonderful kiss.

Reluctantly, I move away from him, and put my forehead against his, taking advantage of the warmth emanating from him, lengthening a little more the time we have left to spend just the two of us.

_ I don't want to go home, he sighs.

_ Neither do I, but we have no choice, I reply, disappointed.

_ Kiss me again, kiss me without ever stopping, he whispers, our noses rubbing together.

_ You're being unreasonable Kyunnie baby, I smile, equally envious.

_ I've been reasonable enough, he lets go, sticking his mouth back on mine.

That kiss lasts longer and quickly becomes more intense. His teeth nibble my lower lip for a few moments, and then gently slide his tongue into my mouth. The kiss deepens but remains calm and loving. For lack of breath, we move away again, our gaze anchored in the others.

_ Okay, he sighs, pulling me by the hand. Let's go home.

I intertwine our fingers, smile to the ears, and move forward, heart and mind filled with happiness.

_ I never thought I'd say that, but for once I thank Minhyuk for forcing me to do something, I said.

_ You and me both, he smiles.

٠ ✤ ٠  
𝓔𝓷𝓭  
٠ ✤ ٠


End file.
